Fifty more a different way!
by Ildatch08
Summary: This is my twist on what happens after Anna goes out with Kate for a drink. Im not sure where i will take it from there. I am not a writer i am doing this for fun. I hope everyone likes it. Not sure how long i will make it. Right now im just taking it where i feel it needs to go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

She is standing in front of the bathroom mere trying to figure out what to do with herself. The things she just saw the things she just felt. He mind races as she splashes a little cold water on her face. Patting her face dry with a hand towel from the side she takes a deep breath and walks back out. Looking at the mess on the floor of her living room she just sighs and starts picking things up. About halfway through cleaning her phone starts ringing. Looking down to see who is calling her she ignores the call and troughs her phone across the room. "I have no desire to speak with you right now" she says in the direction of her phone.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath her mind wanders back just two hours ago. "How could you do something that stupid" he says looking at her right in the eyes. She stares right back at him not backing down on this one.

"It's not stupid, it's something I wanted to do for once and I did it. No I didn't ask for your permission, no I don't plan on it, I'm a grown woman who changed her mind. Hell we are known for its christen" This is not something I plan on backing down on she thinks. I wanted to see a friend I had a few drinks, ok, maybe more than a few.

"I don't care how old you are, I told you I wanted to know where you were going, I told you I wanted you home, you hung up on me and turned your phone off" His voice is getting louder and I start shaking.

"I wanted to go out with a friend I have never stopped you when you go out with anyone, I don't ask you what you're doing every minuet…" I stop just as the vase of flowers that were on the coffee table gets thrown across the room. I duck just in time as glass flies ever ware.

"feel better now" I look over at him rage is etched across his face.

"No I don't I am so mad at you right now. You could have been hurt, don't you ever just stop and think" He grabs my arms right below my shoulders as he yells at me his grip getting tighter.

"Christen your hurting me let go" I look up him, he just grips tighter. I repeat it again and he still does not let go. Finally I feel a crack in my arm and yell out "shit let go of me NOW"

He lets go of me and I go off on him "I don't ever want to hear you yell at me like that again. I have the right to do as I want with my friends; you have better never tell me I can't see my friends, just because you don't have any.." before I can even finish what I'm saying I feel him smack me across my face. I stare up at him silent. How could he do this to me? After everything we have been through.

"Ana I never," I hold my hand up and he stops.

"I don't wana here it. Get out" I say softly. He looks at me shocked and hurt but right now I don't care.

"your kicking me out?"

"yes" I say as strong as I can I will not cry not this time.

"I'm not leaving" he says and puts his fists on his hips.

"Yes you are," I look over to the side of him and call Taylor over who has been watching the whole thing.

"Yes, Mrs. Gray."

"Taylor can you please escort Mr. Gray to a hotel before I call the cops for the assault he just gave me?

Taylor looks to me then turns Christen but before he can even say anything christen turns to grab his jacket. Not saying anything he starts braking things he finds the tv he punches kicking the walls and dust and dirt and wood are every ware by the time he storms out. I let out the breath I have been holding as Taylor goes to follow him.

Coming out of my day dream to the sound of my phone ringing I don't even go over and look at it. Just as I get back to cleaning Taylor walks into the room I'm in looking just a little scared. "Taylor what's wrong?"

"I tried to get him to go some ware else but he is in a bar drinking ma'am" I look at him in a little shock. Before I can ask anything else he says to me "he is alone and I have luke watching over him. He wants to know when Mr. Gray may come home."

I blink up at him trying to figure out all this. "Whenever he moves to leave from the bar he may come home but he is to be taking up to the spare bedroom." He nods his head and turns leaving me alone. I think he knows I need it. I finish cleaning and then go to the bathroom for a well needed hot shower. I'm standing in the bathroom in just my panties and bra and I stare in disbelief at myself in the mirror. I have bruises on my arms when christen grabbed me my face is puffy from his smack and my eye is starting to go purple around it.

I know this will be a long night and even through my anger for him I am worried about him. Mia had told me he drank a lot and fought, so I can't help but worry. I sit on the couch with my book and wait.

I don't know how long it has been but I had been sleeping. I don't know what wakes me but then I hear it,a crash of glass from behind me. " Shit" christen says.

He is very drunk and is having issues standing. He starts stumbling towards me a big grin on his face and he is giggling. I don't think he even knows I'm here right now. Then he stops right in front of me reaches out and grabs my waste. Then he looks up at me.

His face doesn't change right away. His eyes sweeping over my face he glances down and sees the marks where he grabbed me. He lets me go taking a step back, his hands fall to his side and he's shaking his head. I take a step towards him and he screams "NO."

Just as the last of the scream leaves his lungs he drops down to his knees, his head bowed, I stare at him not registering what I am seeing. This can't be, no.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I stand there blinking several times then I yell out "Taylor, come here Taylor"

He comes into the room as soon as his eyes land on Christen he's over by my side in a second he knows that he's been drinking and I wonder what he's thinking. He moves over to christen and bends down to help him up Christen shakes his head and whimpers scooting away from him. Taylor looks at me and pulls me to the side, "Anna what happened to him, tell me."

"He came in and I walked over to him when he looked up he say what I looked like, he let out a scream and then well u see him. What do I do?"

"Call Doctor Flynn?"

"No it's too late right now. What about his mom?" I say.

I stop to look over and see Christen has not moved through my anger my love for him and the pain to I feel seeing him like this breaks my heart. I can't break down righty now he needs me strong. I walk over to him I stand in front of him, squaring my shoulders I look down at him. "Stand up now!" I commend him.

He blinks up at me then lowers his head, in one motion he stands up swaying a little I can tell he is still drunk. "Taylor is going to take you.."I stop not quite knowing where I want him. "He is going to take you to your room you are to lay down and go to sleep; we will talk in the morning" I turn to Taylor and he nods at me understanding what I'm doing.

"Do you understand" I say to him waiting for his answer when I don't get one I snap again "Do you? " he nods his head and him and christen move out of the room. I sink to the floor and cry letting myself feel all the emotions that I have been holding back. I curl my knees up close to me resting my head on them I drift off to sleep.

I am waking to the sound of Gail rushing by me, I blink up at her not quite remembering everything all at once. When she sees me sitting on the floor she stops "were you there all night Anna?

"Yes I was do you know what happened last night?"

"Taylor told me after he got Mr. Gray in bed finally."

"Good" I nod and stand up then stop when I see christen standing in the kitchen. He looks sad, lost, like he does not know where he is. I walk over to him and his head snaps down so quick I almost miss it.

"Why are you doing this? I don't want to be your mistress nor will I ever be so talk to me."

He does not say a thing just moves past me and goes into his office shutting the door. I don't know what to do or say. Taylor goes down I'm guessing to talk to him but comes back not long after. "He has locked his door and will not answer me."

I grab my phone and dial number. It keeps ringing but no one picks up. I leave a short voicemail asking him to call me and just as I hang up the phone we all hear things being thrown around in Christens offices. Knowing I cannot wait till Flynn calls back I call the one and only person I know that can help us right now.

About twenty minutes later the elevator Bings to let us know Grace has arrived. When she hears the racket coming from christens offices she turns to me looking confused then gasps as soon as she sees my pace. Rushing over to me she asks "Anna what is going on here, tell me please."

"Christen and I had a fight, he lost a lot of self-control I have a few little bruises but he stormed out and went drinking when he came back and saw me he god quiet. I sent him to bed and this morning the only thing he has said is the screaming you hear now. He has locked himself in his offices. I tried to call Flynn but I could not reach him." I say all this so fast I don't see the anger on Graces face.

"Where else are you bruised Anna?" She asks me in a soothing voice I point out all the marks and try not to cry and she storms off in the direction of Christens offices.

We here grace yelling at Christen to open up his door then when he does we all sag in relief. Trying to tune them out I decided on pacing. Gail tries to get me to eat. I can't think about food right now. It's been over two hours and I'm really starting to worry when they come back into the kitchen. I can see Christen has been crying and look to see small cuts up his arm I am guessing is from all the glass he was throwing around.

Grace looks at me then to Christen "right now the thing I need to know is what started the fight."

"I went out for drinks with Kate. I changed plans from what Christen wanted me to do." I know I have an attitude behind my voice but deep down I am still mad.

She blinks and looks back at christen, I can tell she is trying not to get mad at him right now. She turns to me and with a sigh she says "Anna we need to take you to the hospital, we need to make sure nothing is broken and… and take pictures"

I stand there not moving. I don't want to file a report I don't want that. "I don't want a report" I say calmly as I can but my voice is shaking and I know that.

Christen looks away from me. "Christen is the one who is doing that" Grace sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again i thing my spelling is Better in this chapter but i suck at grammar so please work with me on it. Would like any comments on this thank you for reading_  
_**

_Chapter Three_

**Christians POV**

My head is spinning I don't remember doing all that I remember a few things but not to the extent that I saw. I must have done it then. I have never lost my temper like that with her. Not to the point I wanted to harm her. I just saw red and lost it. What the hell were we fighting about anyways?

I am mad, I'm mad at myself, I'm mad and drinking, I'm mad at the crack whore. I can't stand all this shit, all this emotion I'm not use to. What is it? Guilt that's what this fucking feeling is.

I look down at my desk and rage fills me. Anything and everything I find I pick up and start throwing it. I don't even care what it is. I have the best women in the world and what the fuck do I do? I fucking turn her black and blue.

I hear them trying to talk to me but I'm too pissed. Not at them but myself. Rage and liquor fill my veins. I don't know how long I have been at this now. I hear Taylor and Ana trying to get me to let them in but I don't want to see him and I can't bear to look at her. How I have heart her.

I don't know how much more time has passed before I hear my mom's voice on the other side of the door. "Christian, open this door I want to talk to you"

Trying to keep the sound of crying from my voice I say "I just want to be alone right now" I don't want to yell at her. She has always been good to me; I don't deserve her love or anyone's for that matter.

She knocks again and he knows his mom she won't go away so he opens the door and sees the worry on her face. Shutting the door back she stands right in front of him "so care to explain what happened out there son"

"To tell you the truth mom its all a little fuzzy I know I was mad at Ana for going out and not telling me she was changing her plans, then I remember going in to a blind rage and the drinking and then well you know the rest."

"So you don't remember hitting her" mom says

"No I don't, I really don't" I drop down to knees and start sobbing into my hands "Mom I have done some horrible things to women in my past but never have I felt this bad mom"

"Wait what do mean explain please." She sits on the floor across from me as I start to explain everything to her. I don't want to hold back, I don't want to be this fucked up. I swear this has to be the liquor talking.

I don't know how long we have talked but I'm laying with my head on mom's lap I sit up as I have finally calmed down some and look at her and say "Mom, what I did was wrong and if it was anyone else dad would be in court with them. I have to do the right thing. I have to turn myself in."

Mom looks at me a little lost and finally says to me , "You don't have to do that im sure if we all sit down and talk.."

I stop her there "I don't want to talk I don't want to hurt my Ana again I need to stop this NOW mom." I'm almost screaming at her.

"Ok let's go tell Ana" I follow mom out of my office about ready to seal my own fait.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know my spelling and grammar are bad. Please work with me. I do hope everyone is enjoying it so far. I am open to any ideas you would like me to work in. Thank you for reading.**

I stand there stunned looking at the man who by his own admission is fifty shades of fucked up, but is also always in so much control and now is just so broken. His tear stained face won't even look at me. I kneel down and pull him into my arms and he just brakes and starts sobbing as I rub his back trying to sooth him.

"You're not doing anything but staying here with me. We will be ok and make it through this."

He looks up at me and I see the empty gray eyes looking at me and all he does is nod at me before he starts crying again. I don't know how long we sit like this but finally he pulls back and starts to get up. He hugs his mom and then without saying anything he walks in the direction of our room. I nod to Taylor to follow him and he does. I look at his mom and sigh.

"How are you doing Ana?" she says

"I don't know really, I worried about him but I know we will be ok. I just wish he would learn to control his anger. I talk to him when he loses control like he did." I shake my head as I walk towards the kitchen needing something to drink. I decided on tea finally and turn to ask Grace if she would like some.

"Would you like some tea?" I ask and she just nods. We sit in silence and drink our tea when Taylor comes back into the kitchen.

"He's in bed and sleeping Ana."

"Thank you Taylor you go and get some rest." I turn back to Grace "Would you like to stay?"

She nods that she would like to know that she must be too sleepy or upset to drive home. I show her to the guest room. She hugs me and then looks me in the eyes saying "Thank you for calling me. You're such a sweet girl. I know all this must be hard on you but just try to stay calm with him. I still am mad at him but I know it will all be ok sweet girl. Good night. Go get some rest."

I wander back down stairs and find a blanket and curl up on the couch, I don't want to go in the bedroom just for tonight I need some space. I don't want to leave him I love him. I know we will make it. We love each other and this is just one bump in the road.

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes, i stretch feeling a little tight from sleeping curled up but finally get up making my way to the kitchen. I notice my body is so soar it must be a mix of how I slept, last night's fight, and kneeling on the floor.

As I enter the kitchen I see Grace sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and Gail cooking. When they both see me Grace Smiles and Gail tries to hide the shock of how I look by smiling "Breakfast Ana?"

"No, not right now thank you but tea please?" I say

She nods and smiles and finishes what she is doing. I sit next to Grace and ask her "Is Christian up yet."

"No not yet sweetie, he must be worn out." I nod and drink the tea the Gail has set in front of me. When I hear a bump from behind me I jump. When I turn around I see Christian just standing there. I go over to him and hug him tight.

"Would you like breakfast Mr. Gray?" Gail asks as best as she can I know she is trying to hide some feeling from her voice.

"No thank you Gail, I'm not really hungry. Hello mom you stayed the night?"

"Yes son I did it was too late last night to leave and I think we all have some talking to do. I thought maybe later today we can go and sit down with your dad I could not tell him everything but he really should know what is going on."

"I think that's a good idea let me go get ready I have to do a few things and I will be ready."

He turns and walks off. I look over at Grace and she smiles at me but I know she is trying not to break down. I know this has to be hard to see her son this way. The man that is always so strong and in control is breaking down in front of us and we don't know what to do.

About half an hour later we are all ready to go. We go down to the garage and Grace asks if I would ride with her. I look over at Christian and he nods before getting in the SUV. Once in Graces car and we are on our way she asks me "Why didn't you want to press charges?"

I am a little set back by this question but answer honestly "I love Christian, he is a good man just has issues. I know when he loses his temper it gets bad. He needs some help and to see that we all still love him. Not some judges give him time in jail."

"You are a sweet girl and I can't believe he would do this to you. He was raised so much better than this and I am almost scared about what his dad is going to do when he finds out and sees what you look like. I can tell you have not looked in a mirror today but it's not very good looking."

"Don't worry Grace; we will make it through this together as a family. And the one you have to worry about is Kate. She's going to kill him."

We both giggle a little and I can tell she is relaxing some. The stress is still evident and grows some as we pull up to house. We get out of the car and right as we start walking to the door Mia comes out and when she sees mee she stops.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Grace and I just look at each other.

"Mia go get your dad and brother Elliot tell them to wait in the living room I am calling a family meeting." Mia huffs and stalks off. She then turns to me and says "I called Elliot before we left I didn't tell him what was going on just we needed a family meeting and don't worry Kate is not here. We will deal with that when the time comes. She puts her arm around me and we go into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all are enjoying this so far. Thank you for any and all suggestions, I do appreciate. Again I know my spelling and grammar and not the best pleas just work with me. This is my first story and I'm hoping after this one that I will get better. Thank you all for reading.**

**Chapter 5**

**Christians POV**

I don't really want to talk to anyone. I don't see why my mom has to have me talk to dad he's just going to get pissed and yell. Fuck if I am even that lucky. Really I deserve more than that. I don't know how my Ana can even be around me. _She can't that's why she's with your mother, _my subconscious says. I look out the window of the SUV I don't want to talk to anyone; more the words I need to say just won't come out.

Taylor looks back a few times like he wants to make sure I'm still back here. Ya ya I'm still here I haven't run. I won't run from issues I must face this head on, but how? I don't even remember everything that happened. I know I was in a rage. I know I did something I can see the pain and marks all over my Ana's body.

I watch out the back window of the car and wonder what my mom could be saying to Ana. I had told Taylor to take his time getting to my parents' house. I just need some times to get myself together. I can't really think straight. I am just coming to terms with the fact that I hit my wife. I feel fucking useless. My Ana would be better off if I never said anything anymore. I can't leave her, she is my life. She is my everything. _If she was your everything Gray, why did you do that then?_ Fuck why does my subconscious have to be right does.

If she really means that much to me, I would never have done that to her. I really hurt her. I can see it in her beautiful blue eyes. Yet she still was there to help me. I remember that, she held me. After all I have done she helped me through my pain. We are getting closer to the house. Fuck this I am not ready for all this right now.

As we pull up I see Mia oh fuck I don't want to do all this shit. I see she is pissed as soon as she sees Ana. Then she turns and goes in. Thank fucking god, I don't need her right now. Then I see Elliot's car and that's when it hits me like a ton of bricks, this is a damn family meeting. I have to do this with all of them. If I make it through the day I need to talk to Ana about something.

I don't get right out of the car I watch as my mom helps Ana into the house. I don't know if it's because she is in pain or just scared or what but it hurts my dark soul. I put my hands in my head and try to stop the flow of tears I didn't know was happening till just now. I know I need to go and do this but I can't make my self-move just yet. I just need some more time.

As I close my eyes I see flashes of Ana's and I life. A short one but I feel soon will end. The first time she feel into my office. The first time I kissed her. God she is a strong women. Then I relies I have been everything to her I never wanted to be. I have said some really mean shit. I have been an ass. Yet she has been there for me. She has helped me see the better in things. My Ana, yet I do what I did.

This is it. I know she will leave. I can't force her to stay. I want her to stay but I can't make her. I have to give her whatever makes my Ana happy. If leaving me is what she wants I won't force her to stay. I am finally ready to go inside.

I rub my face and take a few deep breaths, then get out of the car "I will call you Taylor when we are ready. Go do something that you want to do."

"Yes sir." With that he pulls away. I know I need to go inside but my feet will not move. I stand rooted to the spot staring at the home. So much love fills that home yet I stand on the outside looking in. I don't deserve there love. I don't deserve there compassion and worry. Yet they have always shown it to me. Every time.

I final walk to the door and go inside and then I stop. I here yelling "What the fuck Ana, what happened to you?"

It's Elliot, I can't hear anything then "That fucking ass whole, I swear when he ever gets here I'm going to beat his ass. I can't believe he would ever do that."

Oh shit how I know that was going to happen. My brother has a temper just like I do. The only thing is it's now directed at me verses mine that was at my wife. I know I disserve anything he does to me. I feel like such a shit right now. I hear them all whispering; I know I should go in there I just can't yet. I'm not scared of what's going to happen I don't want to see the disappoint on their faces just yet.

After a few moments I finally make my way to join my family. As I step into the living room all conversations stop, I look at each one of them and see the anger and pain in their faces and just bow my head I can't look at them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank everyone for reading. Let me know what you think I'm not so sure how this chapter is going to read but I would like to know what you think. I know the spelling and grammar may be bad.**

**Chapter 6**

We are all sitting in the living room while Grace is trying to get Elliot to calm down as soon as he saw me he went nuts. When I finally was able to get the name out he lost it. I'm trying to curl up on the couch and just let it swallow me up. In a way I am really hoping Christian does not walk into this house. I'm scared that someone will harm him. He does not deserve that. I know it looks bad but it's just marks. I'm sure he has done worse to his subs. I shudder at the thought.

Everyone looks mad. Mia is staring at the floor the anger is very much there; Elliot is yelling as loud as he can, his mom and dad look mad and sad at the same time. We all wait for Christian to come in. I think I hear the car door and I almost pray I am wrong.

All of a sudden the noise stops and I see my husband standing there. He looks at all of us then lowers his head down to look at the ground. Then in a flash I see Elliot run over to him and hit right on the face. I gasp but don't have the strength to stop him. Grace runs over and puts her self between the two men and tells them to both sit and no talking.

I sit there starring at my hands I don't want to see everyone. I know there all looking from me to Christian I know there waiting for one of us to say something and then Grace finally says something " I called everyone here because we have an issue and as a family we will help fix it. As you all can see this is an issue regarding Ana and Christian. I love all my children and when I see one of the hurting it affects all of us. I know there is a lot of anger in this room right now. This is a safe zone; no one will be using anger anymore. Now I would like everyone to listen as there hear what happened."

Christian starts talking first. "Last night I lost my temper with my wife. She decided to go out with Kate after I had told her to stay home. I lost my temper and said and did things that make me sick. Personally I don't think I should even be here. But my wife has said she want to help. Now I know I have issues but I don't see how sitting here talking is going to do anything."

Elliot looks up and says "You fucking beat your wife; no you don't deserve to be here. You should be in jail with the rest of the assholes who do this. But I can't be the one to do that. This is some fucked up shit, how could you even think to do that to her?"

"I told her to come home if she just would of listened to me none of this would of happened." Christian says.

"So what your saying is if Ana would of listened to everything you say and obey you, you would not of had to hit her?" Mia hisses at him.

"Ok now please calm down everyone, Christian I would like to tell everyone what you told me last night. All of it." Grace says as calm as she sounds I know she has to be hurting. I just sit in silence as I see Christian nod to go on.

"Ok, everyone in our family thought Christian was gay, but well when Ana and Christian announced their engagement I heard something that made me sick. Mrs. Lincon and Christian were arguing and I found out that she seduced him when he was 15, now with that being said I found out last night that my son was by no means of the word gay. He has had about 15 different relationships with women and not in the way many would say to be safe. He has been in control of every one of them. In a way of saying he was a master of every one of them. Ana is the first one that has said no to him. Him not being in control over the situation made him react in a way that in not right. Christian loves Ana very much and feels bad over this that is why we are all going to sit here and help him understand the other side of this."

I sit here listening to something that Christian has never wanted to ever come out. I look over at him and he looks like he is holding back some raw emotion. I look at everyone else and there shocked. I am wondering why any of this is going to help then I see Elliot get up and walk over to Christian, he stand up and looks him dead in the eye "You are one kinky fucker but dam u did good bro" With that he hugs him and whispers something in his ear. As they hug Mia goes over and joins there hug so do Grace and the very silent Carrick.

I move to stand up when I feel like I'm going to be sick. I run to the bathroom right before I empty anything and everything that was in my stomach. I sit there leaning my head on my hands when I here Grace knocking at the door "Come in" She comes over to me and feels my head.

"You don't have a fever what else do u feel sweetie?"

" I feel better now I have been feeling a little sick from time to time but it comes and goes. That's about it"

"I think maybe the stress of it all has become way too much for you. The two of you need to work out a way to relieve this or you will end up just getting sicker."


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone likes this story so far. Any subjection is welcome. Please remember I am trying with my spelling and grammar. Thank you for reading**

**Chapter 7**

I sit down and can feel my face starting to swell damn he has a good punch. I can't believe I'm sitting here. I can't believe he hit me and I took it. I'm starting to really loos my temper. Yet I know right now that will not help at all. I hear my mom ask me if she can tell my family everything. Fuck this won't help but I guess it might. I just nod I don't know what else to do. I figure after this shit no one will want me around anyways. So what's the difference anyways? I nod to her to go one. I don't care I let them think I was gay for years so now they can know I fucked women.

I sit here and listen to my mom find the right words to explain what I did. Oh great, this can't be good. I see the look on Ana's face. She looks like she's going to be sick. Just as mom finishes talking Ana gets up and then runs to the bathroom. Mom and I get to the door at the same time to hear her puking. Oh that can't be good. She tells me to wait here and she goes in. I can't hear what they are saying but now we are all here. We are all standing outside the door to the bathroom.

When mom finally comes out she is white as a ghost. She grabs my arm and pulls me away from the family giving this a look that could kill. She pulls me to the kitchen and says "Don't you dare get angry, she's to stressed out and her body is yelling at her to slow down some. She's really sick and all this is not helping."

I can't believe I'm making her sick. This is all too much right now. I look up at the women who raised me. The women who put up with all my shit every day and still sitting here are loving me. In a move I'm sure scared her more than anything I grab her hugging her to me hard. Between sobs I manage to get out "I can't….I don't want to…. I'm doing this to her…"

Gently she's rocking m, and it's like the wall I built is slowly starting to crumble. "It's not your felt. You both have blame as well as all of us. This life is never easy and the more that's thrown in the worse things get. Take a deep breath, calm down relax and love her. Have some fun and for gods sake act your real age not a 40 year old banker."

I actualy chuckle at that and finally start to calm down some. I know in my heart this new road will not be easy. But it's something I must do. Something I need to do. If not for the many people I care about but for myself. That's one of the hardest things I have ever had to do and in my heart I know that is true.

**APOV**

I sit in the living room waiting for the hurricane that is my husband to come in and start yelling at me. I look up and he's staring at me from the door way. I get ready to say something and he hold up his hand to stop me. Oh he looks like he has been crying. I bet he sees this as the end of us. I hope not.

"Ana I know I can be hard to live with, but you have brought light into my world. I love the fact that when I say jump you say hell no. I need to stop losing my temper so much and start listening to you. I need to start talking to you because if I keep giving you stress like I have been then you will…well I don't even want to even think about it."

I blink at him not sure if I heard him right. No yelling, no cussing. What happened? Did I miss something? I run over to him and hug him as hard as I can. At this point I know I'm crying and I can't stop. I was so scared. He lifts my head up so I can look at him 'Ana what's wrong? Why are your crying?"

"I thought you were going to leave me. I can't live without you. I know we can get through anything life through at us."

"Hay I'm not going any ware. I have a lot to learn and fix. We will do this together."

I stare at him not sure I really heard him right. No yelling no screaming just sweet and genital. I can't believe I heard him right. All I can do is nod at him, finally finding my voice I look at the sad gray eyes staring at me "let's go home"

After a hell of a lot of hugs and good byes we are finally on our way. I swear as we got in I saw Taylor give my fifty a dirty look but he just keeps his head down. Oh how I wish I knew what he was thinking. The ride home is quiet; neither of us really knows what to say. He won't look at me, why won't he? He just keeps his head lowered.

We finally pull into the garage and he jumps out and opens my door. Why won't he look at me? Walking to the elevator I peek over at him he is looking at me then lowers his gaze again. This can't be. Is he still being a sub? I don't know if I can do that to him. I love him the way he was before I don't think I could dom him. Hell why am I even thinking about that. I need to know what he is thinking.

I walk into the kitchen and Gail is there she looks at me with a small smile "Tea Ana?"

"Yes please and then take the day off you need it."

I look over at my husband who is sitting next to me and he doesn't even say anything. Taylor and Gail leave and I look down at my tea. "Talk to me, why are you acting like this?"

"I fucked up, I hurt the one person I love. I can't get my mind to stop racing I don't want to control the world right now. I can't even get my mind around what I did. I just need to not think for a while. Pleas Ana do this for me?"

Did I hear him right? He wants me to control things. I can't do that I can't be like that bitch troll. Then like he's reading my mind "You're not like her, your my wife and we love each other but I can't even think straight please for me do this for me. Not for ever just until I can think again. I need this."

I look at him and then nod. His eyes get wide and he's almost scared. "I'm your wife and I love you and if this is what you need to get back to the man I love then well I will try. I don't know what I'm doing, so you're going to have to help me. But I can try, for you I will try."

He hugs me so tight I can barely breathe, over and over he thanks me and when he finally lets me go I look at the broken man standing before me. "Im going to go do some work, I want you to wright down what you need. Wright down what you feel and what you expect." I look at my watch "You have two hours now go."

He nods his head and turns and goes to his office. I go to the library and sit there. What am I doing? I don't know how to do this. It feels wrong but almost powerful. I need to do some research. I open my laptop and pull up Google. That is where I will start. I don't relies it's been two hours before I hear a slight knock at the door. When I turn I see my husband eyes down and a paper in his hands. "The things you requested Ma'am"


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone likes this. He won't stay like this for long. But I wanted to bring out his sub side. Don't worry he will come back. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter nine.**

**CPOV**

After all I have done to that woman she still loves me. She is still doing this for me. I wish I could explain this to her better. I feel so lost and for once in a long time I don't want control. That's what got me into this fucked up situation. I didn't expect her to stay. I hit the woman who I love. How could I be so stupid? Well, now I'm sitting here trying to figure out what to wright. I look at my clock, shit I have 30 min left and have written down nothing. I scribble down everything I don't know how to say out loud. The things I want the things I need. My body is numb; I want to feel the pain. I need her to help me get my anger under control. I am laying it all out now. Everything I am to fucking scared to say out loud to her. Shit that is why she asked me, no told me to wright it down. She knew it would be easier on me.

I look up and its time. My hands shaking I look at her. She's deep in thought staring at her computer. I can see what she's reading and I smile. She's look at BDSM information. She really meant she would try. _Yes you idiot even after you hurt her like you did she's still trying for you now don't fuck this up._ I knock and lower my head. I know I said something but I could not hear what came out of my mouth. My mind is racing so fast I don't even know where I am.

She walks over to me and takes it from me. She's reading what I wrote and I want so bad to know what she is thinking. She puts her hand on my cheek and her touch feels so good. It's almost grounding me. "Is this the way you truly feel? You need this, you need controlled you need time to heal?"

I nod my head not looking at her. Fine I will try I told you that but this is not permanent. You are going to see Flynn, understood? "Yes ma'am" I hear her sharp intake of breath and I think it shocked her. I wish I knew what she was thinking. Then she's in front of me "We are going to have dinner, and then at 8 sharp you will go to the playroom and wait for me understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good now come you're going to help me cook." And with that she's out the door. I'm right behind her. Wow, this is what I needed. This helps so much. I'm a little scared a bought tonight I haven't been the sub in a play room in so long. But I would trust my Ana with my life. I know she won't hurt me. Fuck just thinking about what she could do, makes me need her. She knows it to. She's prancing around in front of me.

I reach down to fix my growing erection that pushing into my zipper and she grabs my wrist. "I don't think so. You don't touch unless you ask first so for now just deal with it."

"Yes Ma'am."

That shocked me a little, but I smile and relax for the first time since god only knows how long. I forgot how good it feels. I am starting to remember all the things I need to do, to say. She looks so at ease. She's getting the things out we need for dinner and hands me a cutting board, knife and a pepper. Oh boy I remember last time we tried this. I suck at cooking. She's staring at me and I feel lost. Then it dons on me. I had my subs cook for me. She's teaching me how to cook for her.

Trying to remember what she taught me I pick up the knife and start. After the peppers, chicken and a shit tone of other things are chopped she looks at me "Come here and turn the stove on high, then put the oil in about ¼ of the way up the pain." I follow everything she tells me to do and finally after what seems like a life time I look down at the meal I have cooked. I feel proud I cooked something. Wow, she taught me to cook something.

We finally sit down to eat, and it doesn't taste like shit. Ana's silent just eating, like me. We don't talk I don't think I'm allowed to right now. She has a small smirk on her face. When she's done she stand up "Put the dishes in the dishwasher and do what I asked I will come for you when I am ready."

"Yes Ma'am" I watch her walk away and look at my watch. Shit five minutes till eight. I rush to put the dishes away and dash to the playroom. I strip down and kneel like I have seen Ana do so many times for me. I am shaking with nerves and need. I hope she understands. I don't want her to be scared. I wonder what she is going to do. How long will I have to wait for her. I know in that moment I would wait forever. I kneel there and wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. I always felt that the two would be a good switch couple. Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you all think.**

**Chapter 10**

I get in the shower knowing I'm making him wait but I have to get my nerves ready for what I'm about to do. Watching him cook was great. Seeing his pride in what he was learning. I just hope this does not last too long. I mean I am enjoying it to some degree, but it still feels wrong. No I can't think that way. He has given up so much for me and I must do this for him. I don't even know what to do tonight when I get to the playroom. I finish up my shower I haven't wet my hair so that's a good thing.

I get out and dry off walking to the closet. I find my six inch black heals and a pair of black fishnet thigh high stockings. Walking back into the bedroom I put on a pair of black lacy boy short panties and a black push up bra. I pull out on of his dress shirts and slip it on. I finger fluff my hair and look in the mirror. I am almost shocked at how sexy I look. I hope he things so. I walk down the hall and stand at the door taking a few deep breaths, I walk in.

He doesn't look up as I walk to stand in front of him. All he can see are my heals and his breathing picks up. I change my whole stance. I can't care right now if I'm here as a Dom I have to do this my way. "Stand."

He quickly stands and I see his growing erection. His head is lowered but I see his eyes are wide when he sees the lower half of what I'm warring. I reach out and gently wrap my hand around his hard cock, I lean in to him and whisper in his ear "Please remember I am new to all this if something is wrong tell me"

He nods his head and closes his eyes. "Go lay down on the middle of the bed." He scurry's of quickly. I know he is staring at me and I don't care. I get a two pair of cuffs out and cuff his wrists to the headboard. I take off the white shirt I have been warring, I walk over to him and lean down, grabbing his hair I tilt his head back and lean down to kiss him but stop just before, he is straining to meet me and I smile I let go and stand back up.

I climb on top of him and gently run my nails down his chest. He closes his eyes and pushes up to meet my touch. "Harder" he whispers. I do it again and this time I leave a trail of red marks where I scratch him. He closes his eyes and whimpers softly but his body is relaxed. This is the most I have seen him relax in weeks. I do it once more this time I feel his erection agents my behind as he bucks his hips up.

I lean down and softly bite his ear. I move down his neck biting softly as I go until I reach his chest where I stop. This time he's pleading with me to bite him harder I look into his gray eyes and I know he needs this. I lean down and kiss his chest right above his nipple before I bite him hard. He whimpers as I do pulling on the cuffs. I move over to the other side and bite him again. He's bucking his hips and I know he wants me.

I slide down till I'm kneeling between his legs; I trail my nails up his rock hard erection, and then back down to his balls where I cup them in my hand. I lean down and take him in my mouth and I feel him twitch as I take his full length. I do this a few times till I hear what I have been waiting for "Please don't stop"

Hearing him beg for me makes me see I am holding all the power now. It's like a drug I am getting high off of. I see now why he likes it. I'm getting more and more relaxed with this. Watching his body seeing how he is reacting to me. I move a few more times till I feel him twitch then I pull back stopping all my movements.

He whimpers and starts bucking trying to get some friction anything. "No, you don't cum till I'm ready to let you." I move back up his body till I get to his nipples and I gently take one in my mouth. I bite down not to hard just enough till I hear the strangled whimper. I do the same thing to the other one. I lean up and grab his hair in my hands and kiss him hard. He is a little shocked by my assault but kisses back with need.

I stand off the bad and strip my panties off leaving them on the floor. As I climb back on him he knows what I'm about to do. I let him just barley enter me and he bucks his hips up to try to get more of him inside me. As he does I slap his chest and he stops his eyes wide but never stopping me. Finally I let myself sink onto him completely not being able to hold back.

I start to move up and down, he is holding back trying not to move and knowing all I have done he is close to an edge but being good on what I told him he's fighting to not cum. "Open your eyes now!" It's almost a growl as I say it. His eyes fly open and the passion in his eyes is my undoing. "Cum with me," Together we cum. He's saying something that sounds like my name but high above us right now.

Finally stopping I get myself together after a few minutes I release him and we curl up. I am completely spent and without uttering a single word we both drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope everyone enjoys this story so far. Let me know what you think. I welcome all ideas as well. I know my spelling and grammar are not the best. Thank you all for reading. I know this is a short chapter but I will get more up soon. Pleas enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

CPOV

I finally wake up and for the first time in a very long time a few of my muscles are very sore. I roll over and there curled up next to me is my Ana. She is so beautiful; she looks so calm and happy when she is thinking. I never would have thought that deep down she was a fire cracker, a true dom. trying to get her over her fears is going to be one hard task but I know she can do this. I need her to do this. Just for a little while. I need a break. I have work where I'm in charge, where I make all the decisions. I can't come home and keep making them. On the plus side this does give her more of a chance to be a "Free women" as she would say.

Ana starts to move and just when I look over at her, she's already staring at me. I think she is waiting for me to just fly off the handle. I just smile back at her. Were still in the playroom and on all accounts I should not even be looking at her. I instantly drop my gaze and lower my head. She raises her hand and gently runs her fingers through my hair. If I'm not wrong I think she likes being in control. But, I also think she is a little confused about what to do. I can't blame her. I remember I was scared shit-less when I started. _No, don't think about that bitch. Don't let her in your mind gray. _I know my mind is right.

"Come lets shower and get dressed we are going out." And with that she stands, puts her robe on and walks out. Just like the little love sick puppy that I am I follow her. We get to the bathroom and I stand there and wait for her instructions. She looks a little scared _Come on baby tell me what to do I know you and your smart mouth can._

**APOV**

When we get to the bathroom I turn around and he's standing there head lowered. What the fuck, does he want me to keep this up? I don't know what to do. I have never done this before. _Shit come one snap out of this scared shit. Think of all the things he does that bother you. Finally you're the one in control. Enjoy this for once. _I know my inner goddess is right..

I turn around and start the water for the shower. I slip off what I have on and get under the water. I know he is still standing there and I smile to myself. He is good at this. I feel a small bit of power in all this. I know he won't get in till I tell him to.

Finishing up I step out and wrap a towel around me "Get showered and dressed you have 15 minutes." Then I just walk out and leave him to his shower. I know he wants to touch me. Tomorrow I will set some ground rules if I am doing this.

I know it's late but not too late. I mean its only 11. I call Kate and tell her to meet me at a trinity's. She is brining Elliot. I get dressed in a red dress that hits about mid length slip on some black pumps and grab my bag. I go down to the kitchen to wait. Dead on 15 minutes he's standing next to me.

"We are going out with Kate and your brother. No fighting and I want you on your best behavior. Now let's go."

"Yes ma'am" He follows right beside me as we enter the elevator I feel that oh so familiar spark. It happens every time. I turn to him and I know he feels it to. I launce myself at him pushing him agents the wall of the elevator I'm kissing him with need, love, and passion. I reach down and grab his cock, his breath hitches, I lean up and whisper in his ear "This is mine, it belongs to me and me only, and if you please me tonight I may let you cum."

With the doors open and I walk out smiling to myself. Damn that actually felt really good. Now I know why he likes it. I'm starting to actually get the feel for this. I need to do some more work and look some things up. But I really think I can do this. For both of us. We get in the car and I decide I'm going to drive and I know Sawyer is right behind us but I don't really care, for once I have free rein to do as I want. And tonight I want to party.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch12**

**I know it has been a while but school and work got in the way. Its summer now and I have more time to wright. Plz I know my grammar is not the best and if you can overlook that I thank you. Thank you so much for taking the time to read.**

**CPOV**

Sitting in the car next to this dormant woman, the only other women I would let do this to me I can't help but feel almost honored to be in her presence. She really does not know how beautiful she really is. As hard as this will be I won't let her down. This is a test of my control; I know that much is true. "Something on your mind you care to share?" she says to me without taking her eyes off the road.

"I was thinking about everything that has happened so far, ho truly lucky I am to have you and how much of a test this will be."

"Tonight I want you to act your age for once, let loose, have some fun." She says and I know I'm giving her this what the fuck look, but right now it's like she's speaking to me in a different language I don't know.

"I do have fun and "let loose" as you say", she starts laughing at me and my temper is starting to show.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, let loose more on a not so expensive level. You know like the rest of the world.

All I can say to that one is to huff. Yes I know I am currently pouting but hell I can't believe I just got shot down like that. Fine I will do as she says because I will not let think I can't take orders. As I'm sitting here pouting we pull into a small hole in the wall bar, I look over and see my girl smiling well hell if this makes her smile like that then it's well worth it.

Kate comes running over to the car and Anna gets out and hugs her, The link arms and I'm stuck tailing behind them when my brother steps inn besides me "Nice view don't you think bro?"

"Ya sure." I really don't feel like being here but I said I would, I just didn't think it would be like this. We follow the girls over to a corner table and they proceeds to inform us to get the drinks. Kate and my brother look at me like I'm going to blow as I turn away to go to the bar.

"I need four shots of whisky" I manage to shout over the music. The bar tender nods and starts poring the drinks. I pay and manage to make my way through the drunken mess around me back to the table. I look at the group "If I'm stuck here then I'm not drinking some pussy shit," I down one of the shots as I sit down letting the warmth take over. The others soon follow suit.

Kate and Anna get a look between them and I know me and my brother are in some deep shit tonight. They get up and move to dance.

**APOV**

I know what I'm doing to him and I hope this will work. Kate is helping me but also has her own reasons. She knows not to ask tonight, that I will tell her later. She puts her hands on my hips as I place mine on her shoulders. We start moving to the sound of the music getting closer and closer as we dance. Damn I should not be as turned on by this as I am. I chance a peek over at our boys and there staring opened mouthed and I just smile. I lean up close to kates neck "Take a look at our table."

When she does she pulls me closer to her body and we really start moving. I actually like this having someone watching me. Knowing they want me. It's a feeling of power, the feeling of the music, the dancing, and the liquor. It's all building up inside, and by the end of the night I know I will know what it feels like to be high on power.

When the music stops I pull Kate over to the bar and together we are downing three shots. I don't want to get trashed; I just want a nice good buzz. We go back to the table and the boys look like they could take us right there in the bar on the table. We just smile sweetly letting them stew in their own need.

"So what do think?" I ask Christian, he shakes his head a little before answering with a blinding smile.

"I am actually enjoying myself. I must say you were right." Now I never thought I would hear those words come out of his mouth but after saying that he could have been saying the most important thing and I would never have known. Being lost in my own thought before shaking my head and smiling.

The conversation seemed to flow after that. From old family stories to college to jobs, we sit there and just talk. I reach under the table and but my hand on Christian's legs. Slowly rubbing closer and closer to where I know he wants my hand. He's shifting more and more in his seat and when I finally decided to go for it, I decide to go bold; I grab his cock through his pants and squeeze right as he begins to talk. He stutters through whatever he's trying to say as I smile sweetly at him. I think the dinking is making me bold.

I catch Kate's eyes and she nods to me letting me know she's ready to leave as well. "Well it's been fun but I have something at home that needs taking care of" I say as I stand up and make my way to the door. After a round of hugs and good-byes and be safe were finally to the car.

Taylor is there waiting to drive thank god because we are not ready for that. Getting in and not saying anything to him I continue what I was doing back at the bar. Looking out the window and just letting my hand feel the effects. I smirk to myself. I know this is driving him crazy. I know he wants to see my face. Pay more attention to him. But willing myself not to is harder than I thought it would be.


	12. update

Wanted to post an update. I did some editing on Ch. 6-9. Thank you for everyone who pointed out my mistake. When I started writing the story I had a different vision. That changed and I forgot to go in and change things around. I do thank all who are reading. Anyone who leaves a review with an idea I will try to work it into the story. So if you have something you think will be good please let me know. Thank you again. I know I am not the best writer but as my first story I think it's going ok. I will post another chapter soon.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok so as always I am not a professional I know I suck at my writing skills. But as for the story I hope you like it. Just get pass the little mistakes and I hope its good. Thank you for reading. All comments are welcome. Enjoy**

**I own none of the characters**

Ch 12

**CPOV**

This whole night has been nothing but a head spin, and an eye opener. The bar was something I may go and do again but not something I want all the time. I understand Anna's idea in it. I don't always need to be running the show. I need to relax and act my age. For once I feel like I understand who I am a little more. I love control but from time to time it's ok to share that control with someone else. Then at times walk side by side not caring who has control. To just let loose and have fun, to relax and not stress. But right now as hard as I am trying to think and sort shit out, the only fun I am thinking about is the many ways I can bury my dick in.. Well you get it. I right now I feel as I'm about ready to burst. All this and I know what I need. I know what I want. Just not how im getting it.

"When we get home you know what to do. Go get ready 15 minutes" She says and like the fucking little puppy that I am I just nod at her. I'm not showing any emotions on the outside but the inside I am jumping for fucking joy.

We pull in and on the elevator ride up the sexual tension is thick and I'm almost twitching by the time the door opens. I watch her walk away from me and something inside me fucking snaps and I can't wait any more. I will fucking pay for this later. I grab her by her hips turn her around and crash my lips to hers. The shock wares off and she leans into it. Picking her up she wraps her legs around my waste and I pin her to the wall. At this point I feel like a fucking teenager who can't get enough.

I kiss down her neck and buck my hips into her core. The moan that falls from those lips spurs me on. Were all hands and bucking and kissing not really caring what else is around but each other. In no time at all I have her dress on the floor; I find I can't get enough of her tits.

My cock is throbbing and she bucking and trying to get my pants down all at the same time. Finally after what feels like forever, but was more like a minuet my pants and boxers are on the floor her thong ripped. In no time at all I'm buried to the hilt deep inside "Oh god…. So wet.. so fucking good." That's the most I can even say besides a few grunts. Her hands are wrapped around my neck digging her nails into my shoulders.

She makes the most beautiful sound I look deep into her eyes "Oh faster, harder" Well who am I to say no to that one. I speed up my movements and I feel her walls start to flutter. I know she's close. "Cum with me… so close… Cum!" Just as I say the last words I feel her walls clamp down on me milking me dry.

I rest my forehead on hers closing my eyes catching my breath. We stay like that for about five minutes; before I'm kicking my shoes and pants all the way off and walk her to our bathroom. Me nor her saying anything. We don't have to. Right now in this moment, I can say I am the happiest I have been in a while. I feel safe and loved and I don't need to tell her she knows.

Getting us in the shower I gently set her down, kissing her softly before gently letting the water run through her hair. I grab her shampoo and run it through her hair, letting my fingers rub her scalp. She's softly moaning from the feeling. I just smile down at her. I rinse it out and grab the body wash. Putting some on my hands I gently rub down her neck to her shoulders, down her arms and back up down her chest down to her hips and around her back and up it and back down. I gently wash her ass and down both legs and back up. Gently pushing her back and letting the water rinse her.

Before I can even start on my self she's pushing me to duck down and washing my hair. Her hands feel so good I don't stop her. I stand up to rinse it out as I feel her hands running down the different spots on my body. I close my eyes and the feelings running through me explode. Love, trust, utter contentment.

Finally getting out we dry each other before she slips on one of my t-shirts and I put on some pj pants, neither of have yet to say a word. We know we don't have to. This moment has been what we needed. Climbing into bed I pull her close to me and wrap my arms around her. I close my eyes listing to her breathing. I know she's a sleep not soon after we were down. I smile no real thoughts at all. Utterly relaxed.

**Ok I hope you like this. I'm not the best at writing sex scenes. I changed how I wanted this to go but liked how it went. Hoped you enjoyed and will have more up soon. Thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 13

Ok so as always I am not a professional I know I suck at my writing skills. But as for the story I hope you like it. Just get pass the little mistakes and I hope its good. Thank you for reading. All comments are welcome. Enjoy

I own none of the characters

APOV

Rolling over I stretch out my arms and legs, a small smile appears as the memory of last night fills my head. The sun is shining and its one hell of a beautiful day. I get up and head to the bathroom to get freshened up before I go in search of my husband.

I go through the house till I find him in his office typing like mad on his computer. I go behind him wrap my arms around him and kiss his neck. "Good morning beautiful" He says to me.

"Good morning, how are you?" I ask smiling

"I could never be better." I finally see that his eyes are relaxed his body holds no tension he really is calm and relaxed. It's something new for him.

"So what are the plans for today?" He just has that look that says he has something planned as I ask. "I was thinking taking the family out on the boat." I smile and nod exactly. "Ok, go get ready and I will call everyone."

I give him a quick kiss as I go back to our bedroom to get ready. I have a quick shower, I step out and wrap the towel around me and go in search of something to ware. I find a nice pair of jeans and wear a dress flower top with sandals. I pull my hair up in a messy bun. I don't bother with make-up. Today is going to be just a relaxing day. I go and leave the room and as I'm walking I feel strong arms wrap around me. "You look breath taking." He whispers in my ear before he is kissing down my neck. I turn around in his arms and kiss him as I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls away after a minuet leaning his forehead on mine. "We must be finishing getting ready we will be meeting the family in two hours."

He looks like he's pouting its really kind of cute. I giggle and kiss his nose as I go to the kitchen and grab a glass of juice. I finish it and go brush my teeth and then go back into the living room to wait for him. I glance down at my watch and see I have been waiting for him for 20 minutes. I call out "You know I thought women took forever getting ready." He comes out glaring at me but I can tell it's all in good fun. "Well if someone would not distract me so well I would have been ready sooner."

"Oh, is that so? I guess I will have to stay away from you till after you're ready to go from now on." He pulls me to him and shakes his head "No I don't think that would be a good idea at all." I laugh at his face he looks almost filled with fear. "Oh sweet heart I will never be that far from you. Relax."

"Come let's get going the family will be waiting for us." We go down and to the garage and get into the car. On the drive there my husband is quiet, I can tell he's lost deep in thought. I look out my window not wanting to really disturb him. I start thinking back to the place we first started from. So much has changed so fast. He was so in control when I first saw him, so intimidating, and cold. As time went on he started letting me in. I realized one thing very fast. This man may be strong, and in control, and calculating, and demanding on the outside. On the inside is a whole other story.

On the inside he is a scared lost little boy in some ways. He fears rejection from his family; he fears being abandoned by me. Some of that comes from his birth mom. Well maybe a lot of it does. The things he has seen and been through are amazing. Then you add in when he was a teen being used and abused by the bitch. I don't even know if he really sees what all she truly did to him. His poor mom finding out the way she did. She still blames herself but she would never tell her son that.

How this man went from nothing to having the world is a small feat in its self. He is so smart and tries to help so many people. He never takes credit for the good he does. He may not know how to loosen up a little but I plan on helping him with that. Money does not always equal being happy. He needs to go out and do things the way normal people do. Have some good old fashion fun. I wonder if I could convince him to do that.

I feel a hand on my leg and I jump. I didn't even know we had stopped driving. I take a deep breath to calm down. "Are you ok Anna?" I look over and nod "Ya I was just deep in thought sorry."

"It's ok I was saying we are here are you ready to go."

I get out of the car and walk over to him and grab his hand. We walk to the family and I see them all smile but Kate. I think she's still a little pissed at my husband. After a round of hugs and "how are yours." We are all finally on the boat and getting ready to cast off. For some reason the tension seems thick. I just hope it's not going to end up a bad day. I sigh as I look out on to the blue water listing to the others chat away about nothing. I go back to my thinking like I was in the car. Tuning everyone out.

CPOV

I stop the car and turn to Anna. "You ready to go." She so lost in thought that she never even heard me. I know that feeling. I put my hand on her leg and she jumps. Ok really lost then. I smile and after she calms down we get out of the car. Holding hands we go to the family. I see everyone but one person looks happy. Kate looks down right pissed but tries to hide it when Anna looks. I think her failed at that look. I just know she's going to try to start something today. Maybe if I talk to her one on one she would feel better. She's Anna's best-friend and I really don't want any issues. I just want her happy.

We get on the boat and I go and get it ready to pull out of the dock. I see my brother come down and stand next to me. We both stand there not talking but I know him and he's just waiting till he has the right words before he pulls the big brother act on me. But for once in my life I'm glad I have a big-brother. I never thought I would need him more now than ever. So I just wait.

**Ok so here you go everyone. It's just a little filler chapter to hold everyone over. I'm working on the next chapter, and maybe a little family drama. I haven't decided yet. I hope everyone enjoyed.**


End file.
